Snape:You are my princess
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Part 2 of series. Snape is about to get serious with Lucius.Can he handle it? What about Draco and Narcissa? Will they make it? What about consummating there love? Let's see... Love, smutt, and a date. Cute but sexy. Errors. GUY ON GUY NO LIKE NO READ!


Well... Snape is feeling bad, snarky, mean, and all together happy. This HAS SMUT GUY ON GUY GOODNESS so if you don't like it don't read. please no flag. Sorry about the errors i had no beta. Yell at me if you want.

Snape: Your are my Princess

The Next Day.

_ I'm standing in his house. Drinking wine. And he's…he's…staring at me? What in the name of Merlin is going on?_

Snape pondered his current situation. He was standing in a large study, inside of Malfoy Manor, near a silver fireplace. On the other side of the room sat Lucius Malfoy, behind a large mahogany desk.

_ How, no why did I agree to this? I'm going direct to hell._

Severus sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter? Do you not like the wine? Is it too cold in here?" Lucius asked as he stood up.

"No, no everything is fine. I'm just…thinking." Snape let go of his nose.

Lucius came from behind the desk and glided across the room. Standing mere inches away from Severus, he took the other man's hand. He gave the hand a gentle kiss, and then entwined their fingers. From that mere touch and peek came a rather embarrassing blush to splay across Snape's face.

"What is troubling you, my prince?" Lucius asked, stepping closer.

"...Narcissa...and Draco. Well, Draco more so than Narcissa. I mean… i feel bad she's alone...but then again I don't. Draco he's just a kid...and...and" Snape bite his lip and growled.

"Tell me," Lucius put his arm around Serverus' waist.

"What if he hates me?" Snape said flatly.

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because I am the reason his mother and father split up! I'm the other woman! Man! Whore!" Snape pulled away from Lucius.

"You think you are the other woman? Severus," Lucius closed his eyes, "I never loved Narcissa. I married her, because I was told to. Nothing more. I have loved you since we were in school. Draco will understand. AND YOU ARE BY NO MEANS A WHORE!"

"How do you know?" Snape looked at the heavy carpet.

"Let's just say little Dray has secretes of his own." Lucius pulled on Snape's sleeve, "Come here."

"Fine," Snape fell into his arms.

"It is late."

"It is eleven. I guess that is late. What would you like to do?" Snape curled his lips.

Lucius squeezed tightly on Severus' waist, "I would like to take you to bed."

"Take…me to bed?" Snape lifted his head.

"Not to consummate our love. Sadly, I am just too tired. Actually I would like to take you on a date tomorrow. Before we consummate our love. Is that ok my prince?"

"Yes. Let's go to bed… but why now?"

"Because I had a very busy and tired man. Now hush up and follow me."

Lucius grabbed Snape's hand. Snape was led down a large, white hallway. At the end of the hallway was a green door. It opened without even a word from Lucius. On the other side of the door was Lucius' bedchamber. A king sized bed with dark green sheets sat in the middle of the room. The carpet and curtains were black and the walls were the same green as the bed sheets. Snape stood aw struck in place. The beauty of this room could only be compared to the beauty of the man standing next to him.

"Do you need pajamas or are we sleeping in our boxers?" Lucius questioned.

"Pajamas." Snape replied and came back to reality.

Lucius smirked. They both understood. They didn't want boxers to turn into no boxers and have their plans ruined. Boxers would also make it harder to hide the morning wood both of them would probably have. Snape took a pair of black silk pajamas from Lucius. Snape quickly stocked into the bathroom, leaving Lucius to change in the bedroom. Snape dilly dallied with dressing. He was not in the mood to be looked over by Lucius. Snape sighed as he came out of the bathroom. Lucius was already under the sheets, smiling. Snape hopped into the bed.

"Goodnight my prince." Lucius smiled.

"Goodnight my knight." Snape sighed.

They drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Snape woke up the next morning to blinding sun. With a grumble he pulled the sheets over his head. Once his eyes finally adjusted, he sat against the headboard of the bed. Yawning widely, he looked around the room for his mate. Unfortunately, Lucius was no where to be found. The side of the bed that was once slept in was now made. Snape let out a low growl. He didn't want to wake up alone. It made his feel like a cheep whore. No one was there to care, even when he shared a bed with someone. He slid off the bed and ran for the door.

All of the sudden Lucius came through the door carrying a large, silver tray. Snape glared at him, making Lucius step back and pout.

"Why so scary?" Lucius asked.

"Why so scary! I'm so scary, because of you!" Snape barked.

"What did i do? I didn't wake you did I? I got up early, but i didn't think i woke you." Lucius put the tray he had been carrying onto a near by table.

"You didn't wake me up. I woke up! I woke up alone!" Snape shouted.

"I'm sorry love, but i just wanted to make you breakfast." Lucius laughed as he hugged Snape.

"Well, we better eat. We have a long night in store for us." Lucius told Snape.

"What are we doing anyway?" Snape wondered as he took as piece of bread from Lucius.

"It's a surprise. Oh! By the way, I have a full closet of clothes waiting for in the next room. Try them all one and pick out an outfit for tonight."

"Must I?"

"Yes!"

"Fine..."

"Good boy,"

"Good boy?"

"Do you not like it?"

Snape thought about it for a little bit. _Do i like it? I'm not a dog, but it's kind of a turn on. Oh merlin._

"No, i like it alot." Snape smiled.

Lucius choked on his toast, "Alright then. Go find some clothes."

"As you wish."

"Good boy."

* * *

Snape looked at his reflection in the full body mirror. He sighed and did a little twirl. _Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I even enjoy the attention. Well to late to turn back now._

"You look so cute," Lucius giggled.

"I am not cute," Snape glared.

Both men wore muggle clothes. Snape wore a pair of tight black jean with a purple belt. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a black vest. He finished it off with a purple tie. Lucius on the other hand was a little brighter. He wore slightly less tight, gray pants. Underneath his light pink sweater was a pale purple button down shirt. A gray fedora sat on top of his head. Snape had wondered why they were wearing such things. He knew Lucius was not to happy with muggles, so these clothes were unexpected.

"Where are we going?" Snape asked.

"Take my hand and you'll find out." Lucius held out his hand.

Snape took it and squeezed. He heard the familiar pop of disapperating. Before he knew it, they were standing in a park.

"Now if you will fallow me across the street. By the way we are in London." Lucius said as he led Snape to a restaurant.

"But this is," Snape looked at the sign.

"Assaggi? Why yes it is." Lucius smiled.

"But this place is really expensive." Snape scowled.

"Well yeah! I want tonight to be perfect. Of course I'm going to pay top dollar for everything. Really Severus, where did you think we were going?"

"I don't know," Snape muttered.

"Hello! Do you two have a reservation?" I happy girl dressed in black asked.

"Yes miss. Look for the name Ludvig." Lucius replied.

"Here we are. Table for two right this way," The waitress walked to the left and they fallowed.

"Here we are, may i get you anything to drink?" the girl asked.

"Water," Snape sighed.

"A bottle of the best wine you have available miss." Lucius smiled at Snape.

The waitress hopped away.

"Why is this table under the name Ludvig?" Snape asked in a mellow voice.

"Because a Malfoy doesn't eat at muggle restaurants." Lucius smirked.

The table was silent for a while. They flipped through the menus, then the waitress reappeared with the water and wine.

"What can i get you today sirs?" She smiled.

"We will have Culatello di Zibello, Cervo con salsa al Porto, Castagne e Radicchio, with Tomato, Rucola e Basilico." Lucius smiled at Snape, who gulped his water.

"Ok that will be out in a moment. Enjoy your wine." The girl bounced off once more.

"You did't have to order all that, i really don't eat much." Snape frowned.

"Ah, but the less you eat the more i want to feed you. You will need your strength for tonight." Lucius once again smirked, but this time he took Snapes hand.

"Lucius..." Snape sighed.

"Severus, please enjoy everything." Lucius' face became somber.

"As you wish."

"Good boy,"

The food arrived at that moment. Neither of them spoke much after that. Lucius was too worried his new mate would not like his choice in cuisine. Snape was just afraid of making a fool of himself. They ate slowly and savored the Italian dishes and wine. However everything must come to an end. They had both finished eating and the plates were already taken.

"The check please." Lucius smiled warmly at the girl.

"Of course here we are." the girl handed Lucius a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Lucius looked the paper over then took out his wallet. He grabbed some bills, but didn't let Snape see how many After Lucius paid, he got up and pulled Snape's chair out.

"Let's go." Lucius sang.

"Ok." Snape got up a took Lucius' hand.

Lucius walked them back to the park they had came from and was about to disapperate when Snape spoke.

"How much did you spend on me?" Snape asked sadly.

"Why must you know?" Lucius pouted.

"I must know how much i owe you."

"You owe me nothing. If you must know i spent 161 pounds on the dinner and wine." Lucius shook his head.

"Mmmmmmmm... too much..." Snape looked down as they Disapperated.

"Not too much," Lucius said as they landed in the bedroom.

"Fine," Snape said defeated.

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked seductively.

"...Sure," Snape pushed out the words.

"Are you scared?" Lucius pulled Snape closer.

"I...i trust you." Snape shivered and Lucius kissed down his neck.

"Good." Lucius turned Snape around and planted a kiss on his thin lips.

The kiss quickly deepened into a battle between tongues. Each fighting for dominance. Lucius quickly lifted the distracted Snape bridal style. Snape's arms wrapped around Lucius' neck. Lucius walked towards the bed and plopped the smaller man onto it. They gasped for air. They started undressing. Article after article of clothing hit the floor. Snape was spread out, vulnerably naked on the bed. Lucius was still standing at the foot of the bed, looking down on his little prince. Lucius climbed on top of Snape.

"What do you want me to do," Lucius kised the other mans jaw.

"Touch...me," Severus sighed.

"Ok," Lucius Started at the chest and worked his way down. He kissed, nipped, and sucked onto everything.

"Do you like this?" Lucius asked as he stroked Severus.

"Y...Yes...Ah," Severus moaned.

"Do you want me inside you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes! PLEASE!" Severus moaned louder.

"Good," Lucius Smiled.

Lucius bent down to Severus' hole and cast a silent lubricant charm. He prepared his lover with his fingers first. He worked one, then two and three, fingures in and out making delicious sounds come from his lover. After a while Lucius found a delicious bundle of nerves.

"Ah...aghhh... Lucius." Snape gasped

"Yes my prince?" Lucius smiled.

"Lu...Lucius please," Severus groaned.

"Of course." Lucius lined himself up with his lover.

Inch by inch he went in, until he was buried to the the hilt. Then he slowly went in and out. The heat between there bodies magnified as they both became lost in passion. They were both moaning and gasping for air. Soon it was too much for either of them as the climaxed.

"Severus," Lucius pulled Severus closer.

"Yes," Severus yawned.

"Can i ask you something?"

"Anything."

Lucius leaned back and took something from the side table.

"Will you marry me?"

"...Oh Lucius! Of course!" Severus took the ring and put it on.

"When is the wedding?"

"Soon. Now go to bed."

"As you wish"

"Good boy."

* * *

**Arthur's Note**

eeeeek! yay i finished this part. ON to part three. / yeah. Thanks


End file.
